Behind enemy lines
by GrangerMalfoyNess
Summary: Dramione. Smutfic - multichapter. Draco and Hermione discover one another in all new ways but hiw will it affect their lives? Pre-war-era. Dramione Dean/seamus-mentions and /neville/Luna-mentions.


**Hi guys!**

**It's been a while, and I know that a lot of you are waiting for the next update on the sequel, but alas, I'm busy and have been in a really bad place these last few months, so my motivation have been nonexistent. **

**So, before I keep writing on the sequel (trust me, it's brewing) I promised a very good friend of mine to write a multi-chapter smut-fic! So here we go – my first multichapter-smut. **

**Review and all that – I love you all!**

Her steps echoed loudly against the marble floor as she made her way up to the fourth floor, a towel draped lightly over her small shoulder. Her breath picked up as she pushed onwards up the stairs, afraid to be caught.

She knew it was stupid, seeing as she was Head-girl, but she still feared the wrath of Filch and his cat – he would do whatever he could to ensure a student to be in detention.

It was her final year at Hogwarts; much to her dismay, neither Ron or Harry chose to finish school with her – so it was only a bunch of 7th year students who actually chose to finish the year; other than Hermione had half of the Hufflepuff house started again, along with Luna, Neville (who quickly had become a sub-teacher for mrs. Sprout), Seamus, Dean, Ginny and a few Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy was amongst them, looking anxious every day. Not that she had noticed.

She reached the fourth floor and a picture of merfolk stared her down.

"I'm allowed to be here." She stated. They stared on, until one whispered for the password.  
"Right. Dragondung." The mer-man raised his eyebrow, and the portrait swung open. She sighed as she walked into the prefects bathroom – one of the few perks of bthing late at night was that she was alone.

She dropped her towel on a bench next to the enormous bathtub, and quickly removed her shorts and t-shirt, and turned the faucets on – bubbles billowed out and skidded along the water, which were rising quickly. She smiled lightly and stepped into the warm water so swim a bit.

As she dived, a shadow moved behind a pillar in the farthest corner of the bathroom; Draco Malfoy stepped out with a book in hand looking down at the moving bubbles covering Hermione. He smirked and sat down on the bench next to her towel and opened his book again, emersing himself in the story.

Hermione's head popped up from the water, bubbles stuck in her hair and a sly smile stuck on her lips. She loved diving. She was blissfully unaware of the extra person in the room for five seconds, but she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye and shrieked.

"Malfoy! What in Merlins soggy underpants are you doing here!?" She shrieked, drawing bubbles nearer to her while sinking a little lower in the water so only her head was visible.

He held up a finger as if to shush her, and carefully closed his book.

"I am reading. It's something people do, Granger, and I'm sure you would know seeing a your face is constantly hidden by pages." He smirked. She huffed.

"No, I mean what are you doing here-here? In the bathroom? No normal person wants to read in a bathroom, the pages get all soggy." She retorted.

"Relaxing. This is the quietest place in the castle – at least it was." He raised his eyebrow in her direction, and she groaned.

"Well, then, I will be going. Can you move away now, so I can get dressed?" She asked polity, yet with a hint of annoyance in her tone. He grinned.

"I think I won't." He placed the book next to him and crossed his arms, looking at her. She groaned again.

"Are you kidding me? Malfoy, I need to get out now. STOP STARING AT ME." He merely smirked again.

"Maybe I'll join you. Yes, I think that would be the best thing I could do right now." He had no idea why he did what he did, but it was worth it just to see her face.

"Don't you dare." She sai, but it was too late – he was already removing his shirt, and she mentally slapped herself for blushing a bit.

It wasn't like she had never seen a male chest before; hell, she had fixed many wounds on Harry and Ron's chests to be slightly ruffle by it, but they weren't so... In shape. He removed his trousers as well, leavig him in nothing but green boxers and a smirk.

Hermione's eyes travelled downwards and blushed – it wasn't her intention, but he was in very good shape.

"Stop staring at meeee." He mocked her as he jumped in the water. She was about to retort, but suddenly remember how all too naked she was compared to him. She backed up against the bassin-wall, as he resurfaced.

"Granger, I don't bite. Unless you want me to." He smirked again and she huffed, blowing a small hole in the fortress of bubbles she had build around herself.

"I don't care. I..." She lost her train of thought as she watch the dripples of water tumble down his chest. He noticed her look.

"Like it, Granger?" He murmured and stepped closer. She shook her head, unable to speak. He took another step.

"Really?" He asked. She shook her head again – he was all too close, and she felt her body react with an almost magnetic pulse towards him.  
"You don't scare me." She said, albeit a bit uncertain. She looked him in the eyes for the first time since they came back to Hogwarts and his grey eyes were a storm.

"I may not scare you, but I evoke something entirely different in you, don't I?" He whispered. He stood so close to her that he could feel her body pulsating, but all the same, all too far.

"You know nothing, Draco Malfoy." She whispered back, a slight pink tint to her cheeks. He could count her freckles.

Suddenly, it felt like the earth stood still, and their eyes locked. It was almost a silent agreement, a simple look was all they needed, and he came crashing down on her lips. She responded with a fiery passion, as if he was air and she was drowning. Her small hands wrapped themselves in his hair, and his larger hands snaked their way around her waist; he kissed her hard, pushing her against the wall of the pool and she bit gently down on his lip. He growled as she moaned slightly, and his right hand wandered to her neck; her hair fell heavely and wet upon the back of his hand, and he thought it soft – her left hand was at the same time moving down his back, nails scraping him, which only added fuel to the fire. He growled again, almost surprising himself and kissed her harder.

It was bliss. It was as if they were a jigsaw with two missing pieces whom had finally found each other again. She broke away from him, panting. He stood so close, his forehead resting on hers and a very acute need to get out of his boxers, which she felt as well. She smiled smugly at him, and suddenly her small hands had a hold of the elastic band; he groaned as her fingertips grazed his skin while she pulled them off; his lips met hers and she surrendered with such ease, he could hardly believe it was happening.

She moaned as a slightly rough hand found her breats and his lips left hers to travel to her neck, leaving burning kisses along her neck and collarbone. He moaned deeply as her small hand found him under the water, and started to move – he could almost feel her smile. He decided to throw caution overboard, and his hand dipped under water and found her; she was slick, both from the water and the arousal, which only made him want her more. He burried two fingers swiftly and hard in her – she growled, an almost animallike sound, which made him press deeper into her. He moved his fingers harshly and quickly in and out of her, as her hand moved at the same pace on him – their ragged breathing overlapped each other until Hermione's breath hitched and she moaned loudly; he felt her tighten around his fingers and his smiled into her neck, where his teeth and lips had found a purpose again.

"Take me. Now." She growled and pushed him closer to him with her hand on his back; he felt it sting and knew he would have scrathmarks later, but at the moment he didn't care.

He moaned in response to her request, and removed his hand as she removed hers; the small fraction of time without their hands on each other felt like forever, but he quickly placed his hands back on her, this time of her buttocks as he lifted her a little bit – she felt weightless to him – and quickly inserted himself in her. Hermione gasped at the size and moaned, while Daco groaned at the tightness of her.

They rocked back and forth, perfect in unison, making water spalsh over the edges of the bathtub; she moaned, he growled as he burried himself deeply inside her; she purred and grapped his neck, moving herself faster and faster up and down on him – he moaned, and thought, albeit a bit distracted, that this was not a first for her.

"Take me hard, please, I need it..." She moaned into his ear and he obliged, turning her so she sood with the upperbody leaning slightly over the edge of the tub. He inserted himself harshly into her warmth again, grapping her hair hard and punded her. He knew it wasn't long before he went off, but amn him if she didn't first – and with that in mind, he thrusted harder and harder, while listening to her moans and groans, and his name that sometimes rolled out from her. She suddenly tightened up and he pushed harder and faster into her, as she screamed his name as she was pushed over the edge; he came not long after her, a euphoria he had never experienced before washed over him as he panting fell on her back.

They stood like this for a while, him slowly letting himself out of her, despite her protests. She finally turned to look at him.

"Nobody can know." She whispered. He nodded, understanding all too perfectly.

"I know." He whispered back, hidding his head in her curls. They stod like that for a while, neither wanting to let the other go.

Finally she let him go.

"The water is getting cold. I'm going to go..." She stated, her eyes burning into his soul. He nodded. She got out, her body glistening with the water. He never really appriacted her beauty; mostl because of the schoolropes, which did a nice job hiding her body from any eyes. She looked over her shoulder and smirked, an eyebrow cocked in his direction afetr she got dressed, and she waved slightly before moving to the portrait.

"Wait!" He shouted at her, his voice hoarse. She turned and looked at him.  
"I'll see you around." He said and smirked. She blushed.

"hopefully sooner than later, Draco." She answered and stepped out.

Her voice rang throught his mind. His name rolled so effortlessly from her mouth, and he liked the sound of it. As he got dressed, he thought it should be over his dead body if that didn't happen again.


End file.
